powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fury
Fury is a feral warrior who serves as the right-hand to Sledge, and, later, to Snide and Heckyl. He has been trapped on Earth for sixty five million years due to Keeper's trickery to his original master. However, his role, as well as Wrench's, are taken by Singe and Doomwing once Lord Arcanon takes over. Nonetheless, his position as general is recovered with Sledge's comeback. Appearance Fury wears lion themed red armor with a soft brown fur collar. Character History Before seeking the Energems, Sledge won Fury in a card game, but saw little value in the fighter, and decided to lock him away, making him one of his inmates, and initially marking him as one of his outlaws. At some point in time, Sledge freed Fury from captivity and made him his second-in-command, which he obliged. He went to perform the most varied tasks under Sledge, from being responsible in keeping order and security within the ship, second only to Sledge himself, to navigating it through space, overall serving as Sledge's foremost lieutenant. Fury first appears aboard Sledge's warship, telling Wrench to get the lasers fixed before their superior arrives. Later, when Keeper's ship is shot down by Poisandra, Sledge orders Fury to bring him the Energems. Fury descends to Earth and finds Keeper seemingly dead with the Energem case next to him. He takes the case and heads back to Sledge, presenting him the container. Unfortunately, the container is revealed to contain a bomb, which goes off, accidentally knocking Fury into a space pod and a Vivix into the launch button, sending the space pod that Fury is in back to Earth. Back on Earth, Fury finds and fights Keeper, overpowering him and seemingly sealing his fate before Sledge's asteroids fall to the planet, eliminating most life on Earth and causing him to scurry for cover. However, Fury survived the explosion and went to wander the Earth searching for the Energems. One hundred millennia ago, it has been revealed that he fought Koda prior to him bonding with the Blue Energem when risking his life to save his younger brother from a sabertooth cat. Eight centuries ago, he fought Ivan, defeating him and using his body as an additional energy source. Ten years ago, he faced Tyler's father, James Navarro, who bonded with Aqua Energem. Apparently the archaeologist escaped from Fury's grasp and managed to draw him into his book and left it on a hidden place, which would be eventually found by his son. Present In present day, Fury appears as Tyler and Shelby drive by in the former's jeep after having a close encounter with Iceage, smelling the presence of Energems and following their trail to uncover them. He reappears wandering the woods when he encounters Riley's dog, Rubik. The dog starts barking at him, which annoys him to the point he decides to silence the creature. Then, Riley appears and defends his dog with a metal bar. When Fury knocks the pipe into a rock, it reveals a Velociraptor fossil containing the Green Energem and the bar is turned into a Dino Saber. After obtaining the Green Energem and the Dino Saber, Riley resumes his fight with Fury long enough to escape with Rubik. In the meantime, the first outlaw sent down to Earth, Iceage, is fought and defeated by the Dino Charge Rangers. He then rejoined his comrades after returning to the ship. While Sledge scolded him for not being able to get a single Energem over the sixty five million years he spent on Earth, he resumed his position. He monitors Scrapper's battle with the Rangers and, when he is defeated, he immediately informs Sledge, who replies by firing the Magna Beam at the outlaw, enlarging his first servant and causing the Dino Charge Megazord to be summoned and fall Scrapper permanently. Fury then suggested Sledge to use Slammer against the Rangers, calming he never misses his cage throws. After Poisandra taunted him merely to amuse herself, Sledge conceded to his counsel and sent Slammer rather forcefully to Earth, only for the outlaw to meet his match and doom at the hands of Koda when his primeval instincts surfaced. The prison guard-themed monster then attempts to take the heroes on when enlarged by the Magna Beam, only to fall short before the Dino Charge Megazord's Stego-Raptor Formation. Fury then obeys Sledge's orders to throw Spellbinder into solitary until the outlaw reveals his mission was a partial success and the effect of his magic needs time to grow and control his target. The bounty hunter gives the outlaw one more chance, sending Curio and Wrench to aid him. However, the Rangers' Dino Spike is strong enough to overcome his deflective cape and he is defeated. When he rises as a giant, he is destroyed by the Dino Charge Megazord's Para-Raptor Formation. He then falls victim to one of Poisandra's tricks, eating Cavity's rotten cake and having his teeth hurt immensely. Convinced by the demo, Poisandra convinces Sledge allows Cavity to go to Earth and cause the humans, specially the Rangers, to suffer, before destroying them. However, the teamwork of Riley and Chase prove too much for him and he is destroyed by their combined strength after having his own teeth broken. When enlarged, he is beaten once more, this time via the Stego Saber. He is infuriated when Poisandra releases Stingrage without permission and states he belongs in a cell. Sledge assesses the situation and agrees to allow the outlaw to continue the current mission. However, when the Ankylo Zord is broken from his control, he is beaten by Shelby. When enlarged, he is beaten by the Rangers' new Tri-Ankylo Formation. Eventually, Fury was put at odds with Poisandra, who wanted to settle her marriage. After Fury had a brief scuffle with Tyler, being temporarily out of control due to the second essence within him, Poisandra stole the Rangers' E-Tracer. However, while she, Wrench, and Curio were using it to search the Ptera Zord, Fury put aside their teamwork and stole the tracker from her. Though the Rangers did destroy the device, Fury comes to possess both the coordinates of the Ptera Zord and the Ptera Charger, plotting to take the Zord himself. After being banished from the ship, Fury turned to Wrench and Puzzler for assistance. While the generals recharged the stolen Ptera Charger, the outlaw was to guard the external perimeter of the building, specifically to prevent the Dino Charge Rangers from interrupting his plan. Though his minion is destroyed, Fury manages to take control of the Ptera Zord and is welcomed back to the ship, with Sledge congratulating him, much to Poisandra's chagrin as the two leaders leave to discuss their next move. Fury attempts to recharge the Ptera Charger after being forced to retreat from the battlefield due to his Megazord's lack of energy. Realizing the sould within him is blocking the energy flow, only succeeding to charge the device at under half full power, he discards Wrench's aid and is lured into a trap by the Rangers in order to retrieve the Gold Energem to have unlimited power over his Zord. However, he fails due to the interference of the energy imprisoned within him and is forced to retreat. Fury then leads an assault along with all of his cohorts and minions to Prince Phillip III, seeking to retrieve the Gold Energem from him, but the Dino Charge Rangers come to his aid. When he finally seizes the Energem, however, its energy is used to separate him and his captive. The identity of the prisoner is revealed as a medieval knight, Ivan, who immediately morphs into the Gold Ranger and outmatches his enemies, forcing them to retreat, with Fury not involving himself in the battle, only remarking Sledge will be furious with this new development. Upon returning to the ship, Fury is punished by Sledge for his faliure. A new outlaw, Bones is summoned and removes his courage, making him cowardly and fearful of everything. He then scurries away and Bones is sent to Earth with Poisandra and Curio to cause the same affliction to the Rangers in order to eliminate their interference. However, Ivan and Shelby's teamwork prove too much for him and he is defeated. Once grown into a giant, he is done in by the combined strength of the Megazords. Although not physically present, Fury makes a brief appearance on a flashback when Memorella's special mind-reading powers allow her to peer into Sledge's mind, into the subconscious memory of his deception by Keeper. This enrages the bounty hunter, but once he thinks about a new plan, he sets his Halloween scheme and enlists Memorella and the recently revived Duplicon for the task. Fury is then seen working within the ship, accomplishing manual tasks. He is given another chance after saving Poisandra from a nasty tentacle of an outlaw. He steals Prince Phillip III's combat robot, G-BO, and has Wrench reprogram it to attack the Rangers. He fails to get the Graphite Energem when it responded and bonded to Phillip saving Chloe Randall, but still serves Sledge, now driven by a lust for revenge against the Rangers for outsmarting him. Fury is then tasked alongside the revived Meteor to destroy the Plesio Zord and attempts to convince Doctor Runga into giving him the location of the Zord by both threatening his life and fooling him into believing he would find a living dinosaur. He is then scolded when the mission fails, with Sledge informing him he will deal with their enemies personally. Fury then oversees Wish Star's mission until he learns the Purple Enrgem is unbonded and states the outlaw must go back to jail since there is a change of plans. However, using his special powers, Wish Star escapes Fury, who then returns to the ship. Sledge is disappointed and remarks he should toss him into a volcano, but Fury declares they do not need him and relays the current state of the Energem. He and Wrench are taken aback when Sledge decides to release the unstable and hazardous Heckyl, who nearly succeeds, but is ambushed by Wish Star, who is himself ambushed by Fury, who finally retrieves an Energem successfully. After Wish Star is defeated, Sledge has the Purple Energem in hand and tests its power by blasting Heckyl back into his cell. Fury then makes himself present in the battlefield once more beside Sledge, the Vivix and the Spikeballs, and helps in capturing Keeper, as well as escorting him back to the ship, where he is meant to be executed. However, once the Rangers turn the tide of the battle in their favor by infiltrating Sledge's Ship and impair it considerably, causing it to lose stability, Fury panics alongside his comrades as the ship lands in a series of flames after. Soon afterwards, Greenzilla is defeated by the Rangers' newfound might and unison and their threat is put to rest. Snide, however, endures the crash and foreshadows a new menace to Earth. Fury survived the crash alongside Wrench, Curio and Poisandra, but their freedom was short-lived. Within weeks of the crash, Snide escaped and showed his authority by killing one of the Spikeballs after declaring Sledge was their leader, and Heckyl exemplified it further destroying an outlaw that attempted to leave as a sample, something which was not an option, despite his aforementioned sentence, as Heckyl considered anyone who left a traitor, turning the calm air that briefly existed after releasing the outlaws, even bringing them food, into an atmosphere of fear, warning that would be the fate of anyone who did not pledged their undying allegiance to him, thus shifting the balance of power and, therefore, all who now remained on the ship were slaves, mere pawns, to the new evil pair in command, with Fury even stating that, compared to them, his temper was nothing. Fury retains his position aboard the ship as second-in-command. He aids Stingrage in poisoning Amber Beach's water supply and distracting the Rangers in order to successfully execute the next plan from his superiors, but eventually leaves the fighting to his outlaw subordinate. As the Rangers triumph, Fury orders Curio to hurry up and fill the cups on the tray he is managing because Heckyl wants to make a toast. As he celebrates alongside the other members of the crew a seemingly final victory over the Rangers as Heckyl reveals the good news, they forget all about it due to the fact the liquid on the cups was Stingrage's modified venom, driving them into forgetfulness. Fury is then tasked by Heckyl to send down Vivix to further wear out the Rangers, as they are already tired due to the forced sleep deprivation they endured in order to avoid falling under Nightmare's control. He nearly takes Riley's Energem, but is stopped just in time by Shelby and the others. He then leaves Nightmare and Curio to deal with the interlopers, but the outlaw ends up facing them alone as Curio frantically dodges their strikes by jumping sideways. The raid eventually fails when Nightmare is defeated by the combined strength of all three Megazords. Fury then accompanies Snide beside Wrench as they come across Singe. Despite Fury's distrust of Singe, Snide allows him a chance to prove his worth. The two then go to the battlefield, with Singe overpowering the Rangers and having them down, but unable to beat them due to his constant headaches. When Fury tells him to forget his migraines and finish them off, Singe retorts that he has no right to give him orders and points out he has been on Earth for millions of years, yet has never recovered a single Energem. Infuriated, Fury begins to duel with Singe, until the Rangers force them to retreat. Back at the ship, Fury tells Wrench not to call Singe master and both watch on as Heckyl asks Singe about the Energems. He then tells he will use the love the humans have against them by taking away those they hold dear. Heckyl comes to terms with it, but warns Singe he will have no tomorrow should he falter. After the initial onslaught beside Wrench fails, Singe is enlarged by the Magna Beam and thrashes the Plesio Charge Megazord in both its Para and Raptor Formations. His performance is impressive enough to cause Poisandra to use it to mock Fury, to which he responds by shrinking Singe, reversing magnification through the Magna Beam. However, Fury is surprised to see Singe in his cell, only for him to be informed it is no longer his, as Heckyl said he could pick any cell he wanted. Fury tells Singe to watch his step or he will step all over him. Fury then explains his next plan to Heckyl, who allows him to proceed, since no one has come up with anything better. Singe then shows up and proposes his own idea of a weapon-disrupting virus, to which he summons Ninja to enact. Heckyl concedes, but informs the virus will be used on him should Ninja falter. The virus does its role, infecting Tyler and driving him into a rampage. As night falls, Snide tells Singe to succeed and Hunter volunteers to help him in order to ensure success. The next day, the outlaws team up, with Hunter retreating after noticing the odds are not at their favor. After the virus' control over Tyler is broken and Ninja is destroyed, both in part due to the appearance and debut of the Aqua Ranger, Fury points out to Heckyl that, due to Hunter, rather than finding the Aqua Energem, they now have one more Ranger to deal with. However, Singe stops Heckyl from destroying Hunter, as he needs him for bait in a new plan. put zotak rings on his horns.]] As Singe presents yet another advanced plan to defeat their enemies, by neutralizing the Energems through the use of his Zotak rings, Fury is surprised, but reminds him they want to swipe them, not cancel them out, and edges his blade to Singe's face to emphasize it. While Heckyl disagrees with Fury's conduct, he agrees on his reasoning and reasons plans without results are useless, no matter how fancy they are, and tells him to get the Energems or he will be neutralized personally. As Fury prepares to engage the Rangers, Singe weakens him with two Zotak rings, one on each of his horns, ultimately sapping his energy to the point he is no longer able to stand his ground against the Dino Charge Megazord and is defeated. Later, after Singe falls back after yet another falter, Fury and Singe prepare to fight sowrd-to-sword once more, until Heckyl takes their weapons and locks them in the cell, telling them they will never be able to beat them unless they can work together and leaves them to spend some quality time with one another as to penalty them both and teach them to learn how to play nice to each other the hard way. Fury with Zotak Rings on his horns After observing the Rangers trying out several sports, Fury gains the inspiration he needs to formulate his next attack. He sends Game Face to attack the heroes and he nearly defeats them, but the misfortune of having his own bat taken by Koda forces him to retreat. Fury concurs with Game Face when the outlaw explains to Heckyl the attack failed because the Vivix and Spikeballs were out of shape, the former inhaling treas whenever they can, to which Heckyl agrees as an excuse and gives his minion one more chance. Though most of the training of the Vivix and Spikeballs is done by Game Face himself, Fury and Wrench also oversee it. When it comes to the final attack using Game Face's Doom Squad, Fury and Wrench acknowledge the Rangers are in the ropes and that, with their slam dunk, since they are playing basketball, they can leave. With the return of Koda and Riley and the advent of Kendall's new Dino Victory Charger, Chase, Tyler, Ivan and Shelby rendezvous with them to permanently defeat the monster. Fury proposes a combo monster to be formed and curses Gold Digger's coins with Spellbinder's magic, thus creating Spell Digger. Heckyl watches the creation of the hybrid while eating some popcorn and immediately authorizes the plan, exhilarated by how perfect it is. He then takes Singe's blaster and gives it to Fury as for some additional firepower. After the first lunge fails, Fury reports to Heckyl and leaves Spell Digger to accomplish the second attack on his own, now aided by Wrench's modifications to his magic pendant, but to no avail, as the chimeric outlaw is defeated in both normal and giant sizes. As Fury laments yet another failure, and its possible consequences, he overhears Singe talking to someone else on a screen within his cell. Once he has eavesdropped enough, he demands Singe to tell him the truth, only for his rival to make up a quick lie, which Fury does not buy. He then leaves, keeping the intel of Singe's secret agenda with him. Fury accompanied the other Generals to defend Hookbeard as he was attempting to destroy the newly discovered and dormant Titano Zord. When Heckyl manage to expose Singe's true loyalty to his true master, Fury agrees with Heckyl's order to destroy Singe if he return to them with a reinforcement, such as his master. Fury confronts the Rangers with Poisandra, Curio, and Loafer, Leisure's twin brother but he is defeated and retreated to the Ship. Fury is seen with Heckyl, Wrench and Fortress confronting Lord Arcanon and his two Generals : Singe and Doomwing when they arrive on Earth. Later, Fury and the others watched as Heckyl was thrown back into solitary by the newly arrived Lord Arcanon and his Generals, Singe and Doomwing. Fury is seen on Sledge's Ship when Poisandra and Curio fled as seeing Pumpkins thinking that it was the Halloween Intergalactic Court. Furious that the Vivix have not yet finished of sculpt pumpkins, he pushes them, treating of amators, and sculptes one pumpkin as his own image. Fury is seen with Lord Arcanon when they come on Earth with Doomwing to see him fight the Rangers and Zenowing. He is seen again when he captures Zenowing with Singe and when Lord Arcanon prepares to fuse Zenowing and Doomwing with the Dark Energem but Riley intervenes and the plan failed. Lord Arcanon orders Fury and Singe to retrieve the Dark Energem. Fury fails, but Singe succeeds. Fury was then present with the others Generals as Sledge returned and, with his new partner Snide, used the power of the Dark Energem to destroy Arcanon, Singe, and the monsters Conductro and Screech. Fury is happy to be rid of his former rival. Fury is with the others Generals as well as Sledge and Snide when they returned to the Ship, then when Poisandra is furious that Sledge had faked his death. He is seen again with Snide, warning Sledge that the Rangers are coming to the Ship and Sledge orders to Fury to send Badussa to stop them. Later, he informs Sledge that Wrench almost reloaded the engines of the Ship. Fury is on Sledge's Ship, seeing Poisandra covered with glazing and warning Sledge that the Rangers have destroyed the Greenzilla of Tokyo and that the Egg of Amber Beach is missing. He says to Poisandra that the glazing makes his less ugly face and she answers him to shut up. Later, after Snide's death, when Sledge and Poisandra are finally married they discover that the Dark Energem, that Sledge wanted to offer to Poisandra as an engagement ring, has disappeared, Fury says that it can be only Snide. Sledge deducts that from it is now in the hands of the Rangers. Furious, he orders to Fury to get back it or his fur will be of use as coat to his wife. Fury goes to the Rangers's base alone leaving a squadron of Vivix and Spikeballs to fight them. He confronts the Keeper and defeats him, he is about to kill him and to get back the Dark Energem when Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Chase and Riley intervene. Fury refuses to leave without the Dark Energem but Prince Phillip says him that he should reconsider the thing, when him, James, Kendall, Ivan, Zenowing and the reformed Heckyl arrive as reinforcements. Furious, Fury curses the Rangers and risponds them that he will return as a promise and disappear. Fury was on the bridge of Sledge's ship with Sledge, Poisandra and Wrench as they were towing the Earth, when the Rangers destroyed the Dark Energem, causing a black hole that sucked up the ship and the Earth. When the Rangers used their Energems to travel back in time to the day Keeper crashed on Earth, Sledge and Fury went down to steal the Energems while Poisandra and Wrench stayed behind on the ship. Fury fights with Sledge and Vivix against Keeper, Shelby, Ivan, Koda, Chase and Riley. He confronts Ivan, saying that he knows all moves, Ivan answers that they clash before and defeat him. Fury doesn't remember have fighting him then find the others five Energems and informs Sledge. But Tyler who has rejoined the fight has replaced the five Energems by the bomb that originally damaged Sledge's ship. Sledge just gets out of it but Fury is killed by the explosion. Fury appeared in the flashbacks, when Koda cures Tyler of Heximas's spell. Super Ninja Steel Power Fury as one of the main villains and Sledge's top general possesses extraordinary power. He is definitely the strongest soldier in the crew except for his master. Fury fought the Rangers in many occasions and always put up a good fight. His strenght is comparable to that of Doomwing and Singe while easly exceeds that of Wrech, Poisandra, Curio and any regular monster. However Fury's might is no match for Lord Arcanon, Heckyl, Snide and most of all Sledge. Personality As his name suggests, Fury is filled with rage, although he keeps that feeling repressed to the point anyone could call his name ironic. As a level-headed warrior and general to his cause, complete with a code of honor, Fury values brawn and brain equally. As with everyone, even the most reserved, Fury is still bound to get triggered. Despite his deep respect for Sledge, he takes the scolding to heart to the point he would do anything to buy his master's favor. From there, his pride could get the best of him, dull his mind to the point that he would convince himself that Poisandra means nothing to Sledge. When Heckyl took charge, Fury changed his conduct. Whereas he served Sledge out of respect, he worked under Heckyl out of fear. His relationships of servitude to Snide and Lord Arcanon were roughly the same as with Sledge and Heckyl, respectively. The one person who has triggered him the most to date was Singe. It was the last straw for him after every hardship he was forced to face throughout the quest for the Energems. From there on, Fury was willing to burst and show everyone he has a voice, while still respecting the rules on the ship. Powers and Abilities *'Swordsmanship Mastery:' Fury is a master of swordsmanship, even bearing his signature move known only as "Fury's Roar." *'Hyperosmia:' It is possible that due to his feline physiology, he has an enhanced sense of smell, able to sense anything even the Energems. *'Dermal Armor/Exoskeleton:' Fury's body is fully covered with exoskeleton, leaving him immune to average attacks. *'Claws:' Fury's hands are physiologically armed with lightning-shaped claws that enables him to use them as alternative weapons, in the form of talons or knuckles. *'Apprehension:' Fury can imprison anyone he chooses within his body, at a cavity located within his chest, enabling him to use his captive as an additional energy source. However, this technique has the disadvantage of making him vulnerable if the target is strong enough to either fight his control temporarily or break free altogether. Arsenal *'Seven Branched Sword:' Fury's main weapon is a seven branched sword that capable of unleashing lightning-themed attacks. **'Medieval Sword:' A Sword briefly used by Fury when he attacks Ivan and Colin. Why he never uses his Seven-Branched Sword instead is unknown. *'Singe's Weapons:' After Singe's failure to capture the Energems, Heckyl takes Singe's blaster and sword and gives them to Fury to use in battle. Notes *Fury is similar to the'' Wild Force'' villain, Zen-Aku. Both villains used rangers as host bodies. The difference is that Sir Ivan of Zandar was forced into the situation, while Merrick Baliton (Wild Force Lunar Ranger) knew the risk of putting on the mask and took it willingly. *Fury will often switch from having fur around his neck to not having it, sometimes this will happen in various scenes, similar to how Goldar's wings would disappear and come back in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. From the second half of Dino Charge onwards, the fur collar would remain. *While Fury is presumed to have a solid body with a chest cavity, his Sentai counterpart Dogold is instead just full armor, needing to possess individuals to use as his body. Portrayal *Fury is voiced by Paul Harrop. Appearances See Also *Zen-Aku - Villain who possessed a Ranger in Power Rangers Wild Force. References Category:PR Generals Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Aliens